


"Mir Da'len Somniar" ~ Common version

by TokuTenshi



Series: Dragon Age Songs and Adaptions [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Dalish Elven Culture and Customs, Dragon Age music, Elvish to Common, Mir Da'len Somniar, Song Lyrics, dalish lullaby, dragon age songs, lyric translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10121867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokuTenshi/pseuds/TokuTenshi
Summary: The Dalish lullaby "Mir Da'len Somniar" Common translation reworked to something that flows better.I've featured this in "I Shall Embrace The Light", but thought I'd post it solo as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set to this music:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zl3CmzQY1So

Now the sun has set, Small One,

It's time for you to dream.

As I hold you in my arms,

You can let your mind journey.

 

And where will you go, Small One,

As your lost to me in sleep?

They are locked deep in your heart

The hidden lands you seek.

 

But never fear, Small One,

For wherever you shall go,

My voice you can follow -

I will always call you home.

I will always call you home.


End file.
